


Use Your Teeth and Your Mouth

by harpiedancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpiedancer/pseuds/harpiedancer
Summary: "You do know idol's bodies are precious, right? To add anything on them is against the rules. We're trying to keep things pure here." Eichi says.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Use Your Teeth and Your Mouth

"I've heard an interesting rumor about you, Itsuki-kun." Eichi says.

"There's many-a rumors about me. I'm a celebrity after all." Shu replies.

Eichi laughs. "I suppose that's true. Such is the life of a star. But no, what I've heard is a rumor that breaks the rules of Ensemble Square." Eichi says, resting his chin on his hands.

"Oh? What on earth could that be? Besides someone not minding their own business." Shu clicks his tongue.

"You do know idol's bodies are precious, right? To add anything on them is against the rules. We're trying to keep things pure here." Eichi says.

"To add things on bodies? Are clothes not allowed now?" Shu's voice is heavy with snarkiness.

Eichu laughs again. "You know that's not what I meant. I'm referring to body modifications. And I've heard you've gathered a few."

"We've never had a rule against earrings. Why are other ones disallowed?" Shu asks.

"Earrings are the pure type. What I've heard you have is a bit out there." Eichi replies.

"No matter your so called rules I see no need to inform you about what's on my body." Shu puts air quotes around the word rules.

"Rules are rules, Itsuki-kun. But I'll let you off the hook if you show me what you have and I find it acceptable." Eichi smiles as he speaks.

"I refuse to show you what's on my skin." Shu says.

"It'd be unfortunate if your Valkyrie were to get in trouble." Eichi's grin seems a bit sadistic now.

Shu averts his eyes from Eichi, facing the floor. "Things like this are rather personal, are they not?"

"Is Itsuki-kun embarrassed of showing off his skin?" Eichi asks.

Shu's face flushes. "Who wouldn't be?" He snaps.

"How cute. I never expected this side of Itsuki-kun." Eichi says as Shu narrows his eyes at him. "Would it help if I locked the door? It'll be a secret between us."

Shu fidgets uncomfortably.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eichi rises from his seat and walks to the door in order to lock it with a click. "Is that better?"

"If this keeps you from nagging me further I'll do this. As long as this is quick." Shu snaps again.

Eichi moves to stand in front of Shu. "Show away."

Shu unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it off his shoulders. An impressive piece on his left ribcage came into view. The piece was made to seem like his skin was tearing, revealing the insides of a clockwork doll hidden beneath bronze ribs. Eichi has the urge to run his fingers across it.

But trailing his eyes up Shu's torso he came to see a much more shocking sight. Shu is the absolute last person he expects to have this type of piercing but as clear as day Shu had a barbell running through each nipple.

Noticing Eichi staring Shu brought his arms to cover his chest. "There! You've seen all you need to."

"I wouldn't have ever expected those from you, Itsuki-kun. But I do think they suit you well. May I ask why you have them?" Eichi says.

Shu averts his eyes away from Eichi. "I got them...." Shu trails off.

"You got them for what reason?" Eichi asks attempting to coax the rest of the answer out of Shu.

"To match with someone." Shu manages to say only stammering slightly. 

"Oh? What a lovely idea. Who's the lucky matcher?" Eichi asks.

Shu squeezes his hands into fists. "A friend of mine."

"And what friend?" Eichi continues on asking.

"Does it matter?" Shu replies.

"Of course. I need to make sure you're associating with good people. You are a representative of Ensquare." Eichi says with a smile.

"It's Leo." Shu says. Short and sweet they say.

Eichi quirks an eyebrow. "What an interesting pair you two make. I assume this was his idea."

"What sort of person do you take me for?" Shu gives Eichi a firm glare.

"Why? I'm almost unsure now considering what I've seen today." Eichi replies with a smile, walking closer to place a hand on each of Shu's arms. "Show me again. I need to make sure your jewelry is appropriate."

"You may see for a moment more but then we're done." Shu removes his arms in order to show off his piercings again. "Are you satisfied now?"

Eichi, being a naturally curious person, takes one of Shu's nipples between two fingers, pinching ever so lightly.

Shu's face flushes immediately as he slaps a hand over his mouth, exhaling through his nose.

"Interesting. This is certainly a new feeling to me." Eichi says, now focusing on the feel of the jewelry between his fingers as he plays with Shu's nipple.

"Of course." Shu says, voice somewhat breathy. "What do you think the point of this type of jewelry is?"

"Now I question why you two chose this type of jewelry to match." Eichi says, now looking up at Shu's blushing face. "Does it feel good?"

Shu bites at his fingers, refusing to answer.

"This is supposed to make you more sensitive, right?" Eichi asks before taking Shu's other nipple into his mouth, tonguing at the jewelry, feeling Shu's body grow hot against him.

"You perverted man." Shu says, removing his fingers from his mouth, a string of salvia hanging from his lips. "Are you unaware we're in public?"

The door's locked, Eichi thinks, but his mouth is currently occupied with pleasuring Shu. He places his free hand on Shu's hip, holding his squirming form in place.

"You have absolutely no shame." Shu's voice hiccups as he says absolutely. "I should've expected as much from you." Shu places a hand on Eichi's shoulder before digging his nails in. 

Whatever reaction he's hoping to draw from Eichi is something that will stay locked away in Shu's mind. The reaction he does draw is a harder pinch from Eichi, earning a drawn out moan from Shu. 

"Dirty." Shu pants. "Utterly obscene. You..." Shu trails off, losing focus.

Eichi pulls his lips away and Shu groans at the loss. "What about me?" He says with a smile.

"I." Shu says in a quiet voice.

Eichi straightens up so he can press his lips to Shu's, dragging him closer with the hand on his hip. Shu leans in to the kiss, slinging his arms around Eichi's neck and standing on his toes to make their heights more even.

Eichi presses his tongue into Shu's mouth, sliding his tongue against Shu's who in return tangles his hand in Eichi's hair. Shu ruts his hips up against Eichi's, already half hard from being toyed with earlier. Eichi grips Shu's hip tighter, grinding back up against Shu. 

This situation has escalated nicely, Eichi thinks. In fact, it couldn't be more perfect.

Ending the kiss, much to suddenly for Shu's taste, Eichi says, "This isn't the place for this. Let's move to somewhere more fitting."

Shu would ask what a more fitting place is but his answer is given to him when Eichi pulls him over to his desk. "How is this more suitable?" Shu asks, glancing around.

"Because it's the one place I can bend you over." Eichi says matter-a-factly, reaching to open a drawer by Shu's thigh.

Shu feels his face grow hot. "How can you say that so casually?" He sputters.

"Because that's what going to happen." Eichi pulls two things out of the drawer before pushing it closed. He holds up a small tube of lube and a condom with a smile. "Besides, my desk is where I keep all my things."

"You keep those in your desk? You are a pervert! Through and through! Have you no shame?" Shu's blush only grows deeper.

"Would you prefer I go without these? It'll be painful, but if you like it that way I'll oblige." Eichi lowers his hand.

"Non!" Shu stammers before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I said no such thing as not using those."

"Perfect!" Eichi chirps, undoing Shu's belt after he lays the items down on his desk.

Shu grips at Eichi's chest, balling the fabric of Eichi's shirt in his fists. "Don't do this so slowly."

"Your wish is my command." Eichi smiles, throwing Shu's belt to the side and yanking down Shu's clothing. Eichi notices another tattoo on Shu's inner thigh, the word eccentric in english inside a star. "Another thing for matching?" Eichi says, thumbing at the tattoo. 

"And if it is?" Shu says.

"What really concerns me is that you were attempting to hide this from me." Eichi says.

Caught in the act, Shu has no response.

"I think you deserve to be properly punished for that." Eichi whispers in Shu's ear before nipping at it.

Shu's eyes flutter shut but his voice still has a bite to it. "If you want to punish me hurry up and do it."

With some force, Eichi flips Shu around and grabs his waist, bending Shu over his desk, Shu's chest flat against the wooden surface. Eichi slicks two of his fingers with lube, rubbing them together to warm it. "All ready?" Eichi asks.

"If you don't move forward I'm kicking you in the shin." Shu says.

I'm not surprised he's the impatient type, Eichi thinks, sliding one finger inside Shu and grabbing Shu's waist tightly enough to leave a bruise with his other hand.

Shu gasps, gripping the edge of the desk.

Leaving no time for Shu to adjust Eichi slides another finger in. He rolls his fingers in and out all while attempting to hit that spot inside Shu that'll drive him wild with pleasure.

Judging by Shu's low groan Eichi notes that he's successful in his goal. Eichi makes sure to hit the spot again before withdrawing his fingers. Undoing his belt and tugging his clothes lower, he grabs the nearby condom and rips it open with his teeth then rolling the condom over his cock. He drizzles lube over Shu's hole before lining himself up and pressing inside.

Shu grips the desk, knuckles turning white, biting his lip as he feels Eichi inside him. "Hurry," He says thoughtlessly. "I need." He doesn't finish his sentence, falling silent as he feels Eichi thrust deeper inside.

Eichi grips Shu's waist with both hands, holding him down against the desk as he steadily fucks further inside Shu. Every thought that was filling Shu's mind is now replaced with the want, no, need, for pleasure. With a deep exhale and an iron grip, Eichi harshly shoves himself completely inside the man beneath him.

Perhaps it was Shu's mistake telling Eichi to hurry. Unused to someone as well endowed as Eichi having him shove himself completely inside drew a shudder from Shu, both from pleasure and pain. Tears welled up in Shu's eyes which quickly started falling down his cheeks

"I never thought Itsuki-kun would be a crier. I suppose that's another side of Itsuki-kun I'm learning about." Eichi says.

"It's. I. Non, it's because." Shu starts multiple sentences but finishes none of them. "Your size. Not used to." Shu manages to choke out, tears streaking down his face.

"Itsuki-kun, why'd you tell me to hurry?" Eichi slows to a stop, giving Shu time to adjust.

"An error in my judgement." Shu says, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He takes a few shuddery breaths. "Move."

"Is Itsuki-kun sure?" Eichi asks.

"Fucking move." Shu hisses.

"If it hurts you have no right to whine." Eichi says, resuming his earlier actions. "Mm, Itsuki-kun looks so perfect like this. Stretched so prettily around my cock, taking it like you were made to."

Shu only groans in response, drool dripping from the corner of his lips.

"Nothing to say? I don't think I've ever seen Itsuki-kun shut up. I'm not sure what I'd prefer, Itsuki-kun being fucked speechless or hearing Itsuki-kun be nice and loud. Either way, knowing I did this to you is the most exciting part." Eichi coos.

Shu tries to say something but all he can focus on is the buzzing in his mind. He opens and closes his mouth, only managing a low moan before he gives up on trying to talk, settling instead to rest his head against the desk.

Eichi hums, oh so pleased about his current situation. Watching Shu reduced to a mess simply from taking Eichi's dick. The more excited he gets over the situation the harsher the thrusts.

Shu chokes out another moan, tears bubbling up in his eyes once again. "Don't. Stop." He pants.

"Your wish is my command, dearest." Eichi says, indulging Shu's wishes. Angling himself to hit Shu in the perfect spot which only further succeeds in reducing Shu to a mess. A tearful, shivering, moaning mess.

The power trip this gives Eichi is almost overwhelming. He digs his nails into Shu's s waist who in response drawls out, "Tenshouin."

"Itsuki-kun." Eichi groans.

"I'm going to." Shu groans, unable to finish his sentence.

"Go on. Cum for me." Eichi says, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Shu's neck.

With a breathy moan Shu cums, spasming around Eichi's cock.

"You look so lovely." Eichi says, thrusting a few more times into Shu before cumming himself. He releases Shu's waist and pulls out, removing the condom, tying it shut and throwing it in the trash. "Was that an enjoyable for you?"

Shu's silent, mind still buzzing. When Eichi places a hand on his back out of concern, checking it Shu's alright, Shu pushes himself up. He wipes at his eyes, tear tracks still glistening on his cheeks. "Fuck." Shu manages to say.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eichi says, stretching his arms above his head.

Shu glares at Eichi, no longer caught up in the moment.

"You should really clean yourself up, Itsuki-kun. You're one to keep up appearances, right?" Eichi says, tucking himself away.

Shu scowls, fixing his shirt back on before rubbing at his chin and lips with his sleeve. "There. Is it better?"

"You've restored your perfect looks." Eichi smiles.

Shu grumbles something under his breath as he puts his clothes back on. "Have you found my body modifications acceptable?" 

"You've passed my test!" Eichi steps away so he's no longer in front of Shu, allowing the other to walk by and head towards the door. "Oh, and Itsuki-kun."

Shu looks over his shoulder at Eichi.

"If you put anything else on your body be sure to show me. Can't have anything inappropriate on your body." Eichi says with a wink.

Shu scoffs, exiting the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write about body mods. there will be a sequel with leo eventually


End file.
